Tell me things will be okay
by BekahAM
Summary: Start out being chased by a drunken man, crash into a tree, die, wake up... IN MIDDLE EARTH? Every fangirl's sick, twisted version of heaven, right? Being dead shouldn't hurt so much...


**Disclaimer- I do not own the fabulous works of ****The**** Hobbit. **

* * *

I knew there was ice on the roads but I had to get away… I had to run, drive anywhere to get as far away from my house. My home.

I had come home from my night class, waiting for my favorite TV show to come on when I heard a strange sound at my door. I hadn't been expecting anyone, so I grabbed my knife from my night stand and went into my living room, looking out the window.

I saw a man, someone I had never seen before. He was clearly drunk and attempting to beat down my door.

"Mary! MARY! I know you're in there! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" The drunken man yelled as he started ramming my door.

I was _not _Mary, nor did I even know anyone named Mary. I ran back to my room to get my gun out of my safe, but it was too late. The man had kicked in my front door and was charging into my room.

He grabbed me around the neck as hard as he could, picking me nearly off the floor.

"Mary! Why would you do this to me!?" He screamed at me, clearly not realizing that I wasn't his Mary. I grabbed the closest thing to me, which happened to be a lamp, and smashed it across the elder man's bald head.

It distracted him long enough that I could make a run for it, but he pulled me back by my arms with such a force, I was almost sure they were dislocated.

"I'm not done with you, Mary!" He yelled as he took my knife from my dresser and started to drag it down my cheek.

"I'm not Mary!" I screamed as loud as I could, hoping my neighbors or someone would come help.

"Don't try to fool me, Mary!" He screamed, pushing me down onto the floor. I could feel the blood dripping down my face. I looked around trying to find anything I could use.

I grabbed the chair leg nearest to me and stood up, bashing the chair across the man's face as hard as I could, running out my front door getting into my car. Thank God I had left the keys in the ignition.

I started the car and took off as fast as I could. I didn't have my cell phone on me so I couldn't call the police, so I just drove into the icy night.

I wasn't thinking straight, my vision was blurred and the roads were icy, the snow falling heavily around me. I saw an Elk run out in front of my car but it was too late. I swerved to miss it, sending me head on into a large tree. Then my world went black.

—

I felt my eyes flutter open to the sound of birds and the feeling of the warm sun on my skin. I shot up, looking around. I was laying in the middle of a dirt road, green grass and rolling hills around me. This couldn't be real… I had just been in my car, in the snow… The elk… The tree.

HOLY FUCK! I WAS DEAD!

But if I was dead, then why did I have a terrible headache, and a stiff neck? That couldn't be right.

"My dear, I see you've finally woken." I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned to look at who it was, my eyes nearly popping out of my head when I saw—"Forgive me, I am—,"

"Gandalf." I whispered, finishing his answer for him. I was in Middle Earth.

"You know my name?" He asked curiously. I just nodded.

"This must be a dream…" I whispered. _Or I really was dead and this was my sick, twisted, fangirl version of heaven. _

"I can assure you, My Lady, that this is no dream. May I ask what happened?" He asked, motioning to my completely tattered clothes and bruised arms and neck. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"A- a drunken man…" I attempted to start, but I couldn't say anything else as the tears came rolling from my eyes.

"Shh, it's alright, my dear. You don't have to say any more. Would you like to accompany me? I'm sure that we can help you find your way home." Gandalf said to me as he helped me to my feet.

"I- I don't have a home." I muttered. I noticed I was extremely short next to Gandalf.

"I am sorry, My Lady. May I ask your name?" He asked as I brushed the dirt off my ruined hoodie and jeans.

"Caia, but I prefer just Cai." I told him as we began to walk down the road. I knew if I could trust anyone with the information of my strange arrival, it would be Gandalf, so I decided to tell him the whole story.

"I must say, that is quite an unfortunate tale, my dear, though I believe you ended up in Middle Earth for a reason. Therefore, you will be joining us." Gandalf said as he

After walking about a mile, I heard footsteps approaching behind us.

"Gandalf!" I turned to see two boys running towards us.

"Ah, Fili, Kili, You are early." Gandalf told them. I froze. At least I knew which time period I was in.

"We had to leave the Blue Mountains early before Ma changed her mind about letting us go. Who is this?" The blonde one, whom I knew as Fili asked as I tried to hide my battered form behind Gandalf. My eyes happened to reach his and I almost melted in his gaze. His icy blue eyes were beyond captivating, and I felt a warm tingly feeling down my spine that was most comforting.

"This is Lady Caia. She will be joining us." Gandalf told them, moving out from in front of me so that they could see me fully. I did the only thing I thought of and bowed. I didn't have a dress on so I couldn't curtsy.

"Fili,"

and Kili,"

"At your service." They both said in unison while bowing back to me.

* * *

**If you guys are wondering, I am taking all of the stories I've written in the past year (No matter how awful they are) and posting them. Might as well, right? POSTING SPREE!**


End file.
